1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image forming system, such as a printer, a copier, a facsimile, a multifunction system which includes functions of at least some of these devices, etc, which has an image combine function.
2. Discussion of the Background
In recent years, for responding to market needs of a space-saving copier, a copier which includes copying applications for copying, printing applications for printing and facsimile applications for sending and receiving facsimile data is known. In this type of copier, resources, for example an image reading device, an image forming device, an operation panel, a memory device, etc., are shared, and thus a space-saving is accomplished.
In this type of copier, the copying applications include several functions. For example, this type of copier may include a double-side copy function, in which two images read by the image read device are formed on double-sides of one recording paper sheet, and a combine function, in which two or more images read by the image reading unit are combined and formed on one recording paper sheet.
However, this background type of copier has the following problem. For the combine function to be carried out, if an operator selects another function of another application with the operation panel, this another function is carried out while the combine function is suspended.